En busca del Rafael
by The Blackest Crow
Summary: Neal escapo de la cárcel una vez mas,y debe buscar a Kate. en su camino se enfrentara a Sarah Ellis, el FBI, e incluso otros criminales. ¿Atravesara todo eso para encontrarse con Kate? ¿Sucumbirá a la tentación que Sarah parece provocarle?
1. Chapter 1

Se había ido. Simplemente no estaba. Su mirada profunda, su sonrisa calida, su pelo suave. Todo había desaparecido. Todo, menos una botella. Aquellos recuerdos, cuando compraban algún vino barato y lo colocaban dentro de la botella. Con una simple vista a un lago y algo de pizza. Decían que estaban en Paris, o a veces Italia. Eran ricos, y bebían el vino en el mejor hotel, con la mejor vista. Todo eso ya no estaba, se había transformado en simples recuerdos. Pero el no podría permitir que se quedara así. Tenia que encontrarla. Había esperanza.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando oyó unos pasos. Suspiro y cerro los ojos unos momentos, para luego abrirlos. Se habían tomado su tiempo.

-Veo que Kate se ha mudado-dijo Peter entrando- te dejo algún mensaje?

-La botella es el mensaje-contesto Neal, con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

-Hace ya un tiempo.

-Si, unos pocos años. O lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Tu la llevas?

-Ya sabes que no me gustan las armas.

-Ellos me preguntaron, ¿que hace que un chico como tu se escape cuando quedan solo cuatro meses para que le dejen irse?

-Supongo que lo descubriste.

Peter tenia una leve sonrisa- Kate te dice "adiós" en la cárcel, y después anda ocupada desapareciendo. Su rastro termina aquí...pero tu ya sabes eso-

-La perdí por dos días.

-De todas formas...solo te llevo un mes y medio escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad, es algo impresionante- encendió su radio "todo limpio. Sujeto identificado y desarmado"

"Recibido"-respondió una voz desde la radio.

Neal levanto la vista-¿estamos rodeados? ¿Cuantos?

- ¿Incluyendo a mis agentes y a los marshals?...todos ellos, creo-

Neal asintió con un leve suspiro-

-¿Cual es el mensaje?-

-"Adiós"- deja la botella a un lado

"Mujeres"- ya sabes que te van a caer otros cuatro años por esto.

-No me importa...

Neal lo miro unos momentos, rio entre dientes y se levanto despacio- es el mismo traje que llevabas la ultima vez que me arrestaste.

-los clásicos nunca pasan de moda.

De pronto Neal lo miro extrañado y acerco su mano a su hombro lentamente, extrayendo algo fino y delgado-¿sabes que es esto?

-Ni idea, lo cogi de un caso en el cual se suponía que estaría trabajando antes de que me hicieran ponerme a perseguirte.

-¿crees que lo atraparas?

-No lo se. El es bueno, quizás tan bueno como tu

-¿que gano si te digo que es esto? ¿Vale como para una reunión?

-¿de que estas hablando?

-si te cuento lo que es, ahora mismo, ¿te reunirás conmigo en la cárcel en una semana?...solo una reunión

Peter lo penao un poco- esta bien

-Es la fibra de seguridad para el nuevo billete canadiense de 100 dólares-

En ese momento entraron varios hombres armados y comenzaron a esposar a Neal, el no se resistió-una semana- repitió.

Neal estaba sentado sobre la cama de su celda, pensativo. De a momentos parecía que todo era como días antes. Pero había un gran cambio. Kate ya no estaba, y lo había confirmado. Tenia que buscarla, podría pensar en otra forma de escapar, pero seria más difícil con Peter pisándole los talones. Por eso se le había ocurrido que lo dejen libre, con una tobillera de rastreo. Si convencía a Peter, podría investigar mejor, y cuando diera en el blanco, efectuar su escape. Miro a su pared. Busco un marcador y marco un día mas, esa noche. Suspiro. La pared estaba llena de esas marcas, y había nuevas por hacer, si no conseguía salir. Se quedaría ahí, mientras Kate corría peligro...si seguía viva. Un ataque de impotencia lo invadió. Se desquito contra la pared, rayándola bruscamente, y golpeando con el brazo sin querer el foco de luz, haciendo ruido.

-maldición, ya duérmete!-grito alguien desde su celda, pero Neal lo ignoro. Se sentó una vez mas sobre su cama, frustrado. Como lo esperaba no durmió nada esa noche.

Una semana después, Peter acudió a verlo. Neal le contó sobre su idea, pero Peter lo conocía, y sabia que en el momento en que pusiera un pie fuera de la cárcel, saldría tras Kate. Después de una larga conversación Neal no logro convencerlo, Peter no era de los que se dejaban llevar. Cuando se fue, Neal decidió que no perdería un segundo más, tenía que idear un plan para escapar una vez más.

Le tomo tres días completos pensar un plan, y otras cuantas semanas llevarlo acabo. Pero por fin logro salir, y manipulando unos cables encendió un auto y fue en dirección de Domingo, uno de los refugios de Mozzie. Este lo esperaba allí, sentado sobre uno de los bancos grises de mármol y dijo:

-"La vida es como un cuento relatado por un idiota; un cuento lleno de palabrería y frenesí, que no tiene ningún sentido".

Neal lo miro con el ceño fruncido sonriendo.

-¿sentado solo en la oscuridad citando a Shakespeare?

ambos sonrieron ampliamente y se saludaron con una especie de abrazo.

-¿como estuviste estos últimos años?- le pregunto Neal alegre.

-ah, ya sabes, nada en especial...-Moz se puso mas serio- oí rumores sobre Kate..¿es cierto?

La expresión de Neal se volvió mas lúgubre y bajo la mirada, tomándose un momento para responder- así es...-levanto la vista-¿sabes algo sobre ella? algún documento, foto, evidencia, lo que sea

-Moz frunce el ceño, apenado- no...Pero lo averiguare

-Neal sonrió a medias y asintió tomando aire- gracias.

-y ahora que planeas hacer?-inquirió Moz- tendrás al FBI respirando en tu cuello, y si te atrapan esta vez será perpetua...

-lo se, Moz, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes-dijo Neal y se pone pensativo, después lo miro- si queremos encontrarla necesitaremos algo de dinero.

Moz esbozo una media sonrisa por unos momentos.

-será arriesgado ahora cambiar algún bono, o organizar un robo. Probablemente serias el principal sospechoso.

-Neal asiente- si...-piensa y sonríe un poco- creo que se que puede servir..El raphael.

-Moz sonrío-oh, la pintura que trae escondida un drama- y luego levanta el dedo indice y agrega- "las cosas que mas nos cuestan, son las que mas nos invitan a ser conseguidas"


	2. Chapter 2

Sara estaba frustrada. No había conseguido la orden para poder entrar en el depósito, no tenia suficientes pruebas. Pero sabía que el sitio que estaba a nombre de "Henry Hamilton" pertenecía solo a Neal Caffrey, un estafador y ladrón, que había robado el Raphael. Pensar en Caffrey le llevaba miles de recuerdos a la cabeza. Se habían divertido mucho juntos...pero todo era una farsa. O tenia que serlo, puesto que tres años atrás había descubierto su engaño. Ella por ese entonces buscaba la pintura, y con un descuido de parte de Neal, sospecho-o mas bien descubrió- que el la tenia. Pero claro, no tenia las malditas suficientes pruebas para arrestarlo, o siquiera para entrar en el deposito. Cualquier proximidad, error o cosa que vinculara aunque sea minimamente a Caffrey con el depósito o el alias, seria suficiente para atraparlo. Estaba segura.

Neal, sentado en la azotea, miraba el fantástico paisaje de la ciudad de Nueva York. Pero no lo apreciaba como lo hubiera echo en otros momentos. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Se sentía solo, muy solo. Y no únicamente porque Moz se había ido por el momento y no habia nadie en el lugar. Sentía una presión en su pecho, le dolía no estar junto a Kate. Tomarla en brazos, besarla…tan solo su risa inocente levantaba haces de luz en su corazón. Y lo hacia feliz. La necesitaba, más que a nada en el mundo…no permitió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Tenía que ser fuerte, y mantener la calma si quería encontrarla. Se seco los ojos y se levanto. Cuando el día culminara iba a ir a su deposito en Roosevelt Island, e iba a encontrar su pintura. Todo estaba planeado.

Unas horas mas tarde, Neal entro con aire ajetreado al depósito. Estaba hablando por celular, e hizo caso omiso al administrador que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad desde detrás del mostrador.

-¿Que quiere hacer que?-dijo Neal con un tono de voz enojado, dirigiéndose al celular- pues asegúrate de hacerlo callar…permanentemente, no quiero volver a ver su horrible cara, entendiste?

Y dicho esto corto, también con cierta rabia, y luego miro al administrador (que lo veía algo confuso y alarmado) como recién pareciendo notar su presencia.

-discúlpeme…soy Hamilton, le avise de mi llegada-se presento Neal, todo el tiempo con un aire apresurado.

-si…lo recuerdo-dijo el administrador, volviendo a centrarse en su trabajo- quería ver su contenedor, si no me equivoco..

Neal asintió.

-así es..¿Podría ser algo rápido, si no le importa? Tengo ciertos asuntos que atender, ya sabe como es.

-mm..Por supuesto, solo necesito su documento de confirmación, es algo rutinario.

-mi documento de confirmación?-Neal sonó enfadado- claro!, el documento-dijo con exasperación y se acerco mas al mostrador- mire, hoy tuve un muy largo día, sabe lo que es ser gerente de la empresa mas importante del país? No, no lo sabe, porque lo único que usted hace es estar parado ahí todo el día, y abrir una simple puerta, y ahora va a decirme que la única cosa que tiene que hacer, no va a hacerla?-inquirió, mirándolo fijamente, con un tono de incredulidad.

-no..No señor, pero no me permiten dejar entrar a nadie sin los documentos, tendrá que mostrármelo.

-mire..-dijo Neal, con un tono de voz diferente, mas negociante- usted y yo sabemos como funciona esto…lo que ellos quieren es que no haya mala publicidad, mantener un buen perfil…yo tengo muchos contactos, muchas influencias..Soy capaz de muchas cosas, no creo que usted quiera que ellos se enteren de que estuvieron hablando mal del negocio…y menos que usted tuvo la culpa. Hagamos esto simple, déjeme pasar, le aseguro que soy Henry Hamilton.

El administrador pareció algo ofuscado, y luego de unos momentos respondió, no del todo seguro.

-claro…por que no?

Neal sonrió, complacido, y dejo que el hombre lo guiara hacia la gran estancia llena de contenedores con números, y abriera la puerta numero 7.

Entro y cambio un poco su sonrisa, una más triunfante. Habia, frente a el, un cilindro de plástico negro y grueso, bastante grande. Sabia bien que ahí estaba el Raphael, había sido bastante fácil…o eso creía.

Tomo el tubo que tenía una correa y se lo puso al hombro, se despidió con un gesto del administrador y salio afuera…entonces una voz femenina a sus espaldas dijo secamente, pero con una voz alegre:

-Neal Caffrey, quedas detenido por el robo de la pintura San Jorge y el Dragón.


	3. Chapter 3

Neal se dio vuelta lentamente.

-Sara…paso mucho tiempo.

-No empieces, Caffrey. Linda actuación la que le inventaste al administrador, y para conseguir que, exactamente? Yo diría que en ese tubo podría entrar algo como…no se, un Raphael quizá.

Neal le sonrió.

-Hay muchas pinturas que entran en tubos como este…

Sara estaba todo el tiempo apuntando contra su costado una vara negra retraíble, cortesía de Sterling Bosh.

-supongo que no te molestara mostrármelo.

-tienes una orden?-inquirió Neal con tono inocente.

Sara entrecerró los ojos.

-no necesito una, ha pasado mucho tiempo persiguiéndote, ahora muéstrame lo que hay ahí adentro o te vas a arrepentir.

-no conocía ese lado tuyo…tan serio...e intenso..-dijo Neal sonriendo con una voz susurrante, casi seductora.

Sara tardo un poco en responder. Esa sonrisa, y sus ojos azules...sus labios, que tantas veces la habían acunado... No, él era un estafador, engañaba para vivir, no podía dejarse llevar.

-la pintura-dijo con voz resuelta e inexpresiva.

Neal iba a decir algo cuando unos autos empezaron a acercarse a gran velocidad. El FBI.

Estaba acorralado, podría haber escapado de Sara, pero...todos los federales?

No vio otra opción. Cuando el encanto no funcionaba no le quedaba de otra. Tenia que correr. Aprovecho la momentánea distracción de Sara cuando dirigió la vista hacia los autos del FBI y con un movimiento desvió su vara, y simplemente echo a correr en la dirección contraria. "Como los ladrones de los barrios bajos, sin clase "pensó con cierta amargura.

Pero tenía algo de suerte. Estaba en una calle muy transitada. Lo único que hizo fue hundirse entre la multitud y reducir la velocidad a una caminata rápida. Seguramente iba a despistarlos, pero era temporal. Sin dejar de caminar saco su teléfono y marco un número.

-Moz, tengo la pintura, pero Sterling Bosh y los federales están justo detrás mio.

-Sara?-dijo Moz desde el teléfono-parece que no te quito un ojo de encima…

-no, alguna idea?

-siempre tengo un plan de refuerzo.-contesto Mozzie, con una voz ligeramente orgullosa- tengo un vehículo, estoy junto a Central Park.

-bien, te veo allí.

Y dicho eso colgó, mirando a su alrededor. No veía a Sara o al FBI. Pero no podía confiarse. Doblo y una calle más allá pudo ver una Van blanca. Sonrió. Mozzie.

Tras cerciorarse de que fuera él se subió al copiloto y ambos se entremezclaron en la ciudad. Habían escapado, por ahora.

En el momento en que Neal escapo Sara empezó a perseguirlo, y se quedo quieta unos cuantos pasos más allá, al ver que no lo veía por ningún lado. Peter se acercó a ella, también frustrado.

-Sara...-saludo.

Sara lo miro, con enojo.

-tu! Si no hubieran llegado ya lo tendría tras las rejas, no es fácil encontrarlo sabes?

Peter suspiro.

-claro que lo se. Llevo años persiguiéndolo. Lo buscaremos, no puede estar tan lejos.

Sara sacudió la cabeza.

-tenia la pintura, San Jorge y el dragón, justo en sus manos. Podría haberlo atrapado, ahora voy a necesitar pruebas.

-comprobaste que la pintura que tenia era el Raphael? La viste?

-no…pero Peter, tiene que ser esa.-señalo el deposito- estaba ahí adentro, y el la busco.

-entonces investigaremos el deposito.-dijo Peter resueltamente.

-son 70 dólares la noche-contesto el hombre de aspecto cansado y hosco, con una voz seca y desganada. Pasó la llave a Neal y volvió a centrar su atención en el partido que escuchaba por la radio.

Neal, con la llave en mano, fue a su habitación, la 64. El lugar parecía a punto de desmoronarse. Las paredes estaban despintadas y con manchas de humedad, el suelo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. "estas losas simples color canela no combinan para nada con las paredes verde esmeralda" pensó Neal, viendo la falta de gusto y decoración de la posada. Pero en fin, tenia que soportar no tener lujos ni comodidades por un tiempo.

Moz lo había estado presionando con escapar lejos, pero él quería tener la certeza de que Kate no se encontraba allí. Que frustrante seria irse a buscarla por doquier cuando se encontraba en el lugar del principio.

La puerta frente a su habitación estaba deteriorada por la falta de cuidados y el tiempo, y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo una enorme rata gris deslizarse con sigilo junto a la pared y hundirse en la oscuridad. Suspiro, pero se recordó que esto era por Kate y entro en la habitación.

Entonces escucho su celular vibrar. Era Mozzie.

-Moz?-dijo Neal. Se habían separado hace poco, el en ese hotel y su amigo se había ido al recibir un mensaje de texto.

-tenemos que hablar-contesto Mozzie-tengo noticias sobre Kate, nos vemos en el hotel.

Y no se necesito más. Neal corto y se sentó en la cama. Noticias? Que clase de noticias?

Buenas? Malas? Y si la había encontrado? O al menos una pista? O…si había...muerto?

Todos esos pensamientos se entremezclaron en la mente de Neal, con preocupación y ansiedad.

Era curioso como todo a su alrededor ya no importaba ni lo mas mínimo. Las paredes, el suelo, el contraste o la higiene. Era totalmente irrelevante, y se sintió egoísta porque le haya importado aunque sea un poco cuando Kate podía estar en peligro.

Espero, hasta que por fin Moz llego y toco la puerta. Neal, tras cerciorarse de que fuera el, la abrió. Sintió que la sangre se le helaba al ver la expresión lúgubre de Mozzie. Eran malas noticias.


	4. Chapter 4

Neal contuvo el aliento sin advertirlo, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Miro fijamente a Mozzie, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¿que averiguaste?

-Neal…-dijo su amigo entrando- antes quiero que sepas que puede no ser verdad, no es de una fuente 100% confiable, y no hay que tomar decisiones precipitadas…-Neal lo interrumpió.

-Moz, dímelo.-dijo mirándolo seria y fijamente.

Mozzie suspiro.

-¿recuerdas a Johnny 'Cuerdas'? Bueno, dijo (por un precio bastante alto) que vio a Kate entrando en un auto contra su voluntad. El coche tenía los vidrios polarizados, no se veía nada de adentro. Pero dijo que por la ranura de la puerta abierta pudo ver un arma.

Neal sintió que se derrumbaba a pedazos, como si cada tiempo vivido con Kate lo acuchillara por dentro, cada recuerdo.

Había memorizado perfectamente su rostro tan hermoso; la línea que se le formaba en los pómulos al girar la cabeza, su mirada profunda, sus cejas tan elocuentes. Su sonrisa divertida, traviesa, alegre. Sus ojos como dos zafiros enmarcando su belleza. Y ahora ese rostro que tantas veces le había sonreído se desfiguraba por el miedo, y... ¿quizá lagrimas? No, Kate era valiente, ella no lloraría. Había pasado noches enteras torturándose con miles de ideas de su paradero y estado. Algunas no tan malas, otras peores. Pero ahora se hacia mucho mas real, porque ya no solo suponía, _sabía._

Solo unos momentos después advirtió que Moz le hablaba, y redirigió su atención a él.

-Neal, no es seguro. Además, podría ser peor, al menos sabemos que esta viva.-intento animarlo- la buscaremos, peinaremos la ciudad si es necesario, sabes que si.

Neal tomo aire y asintió. Lo sabía. No iba a detenerse hasta encontrarla, no importaba que se le interpusiera en el camino, ya fueran criminales peligrosos, Sterling Bosch, o el FBI.

* * *

-Peter, tenemos noticias sobre el paradero de Caffrey. –dijo Diana entrando en su oficina y mostrándole un archivo, donde se veía una foto.- una cámara de seguridad lo capto entrando en este hotel.

-Me sorprende que sea tan descuidado...-observo Peter, pensativo.- normalmente, no dejaría pasar detalles como ese.

Diana se encogió de hombros.

-por lo que sabemos, quiere rencontrarse con Kate, quizá eso ocupa su mente antes que escabullirse.

Peter asintió.

-de cualquier manera, lo tenemos.-sonrió-ahora mismo iremos hacia allá a investigar.

* * *

-¿Así que aquí es donde estaba el auto cuando se la llevaron?-inquirió Neal intentando ocultar el dolor es su voz.

-según me dijeron-dijo Mozzie.

Estaban en una plaza, bella, con bastante vegetación y algunas esculturas; sin embargo, no era muy poblada.

-no entiendo por qué vendría a un lugar como este…-dijo Neal con cierto desconcierto, y luego con ira contenida mezclada con tristeza- ¿por qué alguien querría llevársela?

Moz suspiro.

-no lo se, pero lo averiguaremos…oye, en serio lamento tener que irme, pero ¿recuerdas el consulado del cual te hable? Bueno, pues es esta noche…¿estarás bien?

Neal asintió, pero a pesar de que Mozzie noto el dolor de su mirada no le quedo otra que irse.

Cuando su amigo se fue empezó a caminar sin rumbo. ¿Ahora que podía hacer?

La noche era fresca, el viento soplaba silenciosamente y la luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba un cielo casi sin estrellas. Solo otra noche típica en Nueva York.

Entonces, mientras Neal caminaba, por el rabillo del ojo logro ver una figura negra detrás suyo. Podía tener la mente nublada por Kate, pero tenia la bastante experiencia para darse cuenta de que lo seguían. Sin más, se volteo y la persona echo a correr en la dirección contraria, dejando un objeto pequeño en el suelo. Neal intento seguirlo, pero era tarde, no había ni rastro de la persona. Se agacho a recoger el objeto; era un celular. Lo tomo y unos segundos después empezó a sonar. Era una llamada. Dudo un poco y luego decidió atender.

Una voz indescifrable hablo.

-sabemos que buscas a Kate Moreau; detente. Ella esta metida en algo que no te incumbe, y no puedes salvarla. Olvídalo y sigue con tu vida, o atente a las consecuencias.

Y, antes de que Neal pudiera decir algo, corto.

Se quedo unos minutos sin reaccionar, pero luego su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente; analizando lo que el hombre había dicho.

¿En que se había metido Kate? ¿Por qué no podía salvarla? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Quienes eran esos hombres? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Demasiadas preguntas, ninguna respuesta.

Tenia que llegar hasta ella, pero ¿por donde empezar? Ni se le cruzaría por la mente reportar la desaparición a la policía o a los federales, nada saldría bien de eso. La única forma de acercársele que le rondaba en la mente en ese instante eran sus contactos. Alguien que le haya visto, alguien que supiera donde estaba su hogar, o un lugar que frecuentara. _Alguien. _eso era lo que necesitaba, ayuda.

* * *

Hola! como están? Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir el cap, tuve algunos problemas de conexion. quiero agradecer a** vguz04**, **lay0609**, y a **MelissaGarcia** por sus reviews, realmente me alegraron el dia! :'D

Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Guatemala? Tienen buen clima allá. O quizá…Francia, escuche hablar de grandes museos-Moz sonrió.

-ya te dije que no tiene que ver con el lugar-dijo Neal con tono exasperado- no voy a huir, así el FBI este en mi puerta.

Los dos hombres se encaminaban hacia el apartamento de Neal, pero en cuanto llegaron a la entrada se quedaron helados: autos del FBI.

-¿que…tan literal es esa frase?-pregunto Moz.

-¿algún lugar en mente? ¿Uno de tus refugios?

Moz asintió.

-Martes no esta muy lejos de aquí.

Neal sonrió levemente a pesar de la situación. Nunca había entendido por que su amigo nombraba a las casas seguras con los días de la semana.

-bien. Vayamos a esa.

Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron rápidamente en la dirección contraria, deseando que no los hubieran visto. Si corrían, eso si escandalizaría a los federales. Una vez que estuvieron fuera de su vista, se subieron en autobús y pronto llegaron al refugio.

Sara, escondida frente al departamento de Neal, sonrió con satisfacción. Sabia, en cuando vio que el FBI llegaba a investigar, que lo mejor era esperar sin ser notada. Como una serpiente esperando por su presa. En cuanto vio que Neal daba la vuelta se encamino detrás suyo con sigilo, y al ver que se subía al autobús lo siguió en su auto. Estaba tan entusiasmada con atraparlo que olvido algunas medidas de seguridad para evitar que la descubrieran, pero no lo creyó importante. Sentía que iba a tenerlo esta vez.

Neal y Mozzie caminaban ahora mas rápidamente, encaminándose a lo que parecía un depósito abandonado.

-¿tu también notaste a la trajeada siguiéndonos, verdad?-murmuro Moz.

Neal asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-dividámonos-dijo, y cada uno tomo un pasillo diferente.

Neal noto que Sara sabia, que el sabia que ella lo perseguía. Así que ella sin mas se hecho a correr.

-¡detente, Caffrey!

-esta bien, ya que me lo pediste lo hare-dijo Neal sarcásticamente sin dejar de correr.

Pronto se enzarzaron en una persecución como tantas otras. Pero Neal conocía el depósito tanto como Sara, y unos cuantos pasillos después, que parecían un laberinto, quedo acorralado, frente a dos puertas. Escucho los pasos rítmicos de la mujer acercarse, y opto por la de la izquierda.

Era una habitación gris con varios caños y tuberías que se perdían por las paredes o el techo. Sin ningún tipo de mueble o decoración. Se puso a pensar que clase de lugar era este depósito. Ciertamente, uno que solo Mozzie era capaz de encontrar.

Se puso a escuchar con atención, imaginándose la escena de a través de la puerta. Sara aminoro el paso hasta encontrarse en el mismo pasillo en el cual él había estado recientemente. Adivino que se estaba decidiendo por que puerta entrar. Neal rogo que fuera la derecha, eso le daría tiempo de escapar.

Y con alegría interna escucho que giraba el picaporte de la puerta derecha, ya que era un sonido demasiado lejano para ser de la habitación donde se encontraba. Pero esa alegría se desvaneció tan rápido como vino al notar que, a pesar de que Sara intento varias veces, la puerta no abría. Así que, decididamente empujo el picaporte de la izquierda.

_Maldición _pensó Neal. Odiaba la violencia, y mucho más hacia una mujer. Así que no pensaba golpearla. Pero… ¿Qué hacia ahora?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni de a penas reaccionar, Sara ya entraba.

Lo siguiente fue que Neal tenía un lado de las esposas en una muñeca y el otro extremo en uno de los caños.

-Sara…-dijo el, al darse cuenta de algo- ¿ya viste el picaporte de este lado de la puerta?

Sara frunció el ceño y se volteo. La puerta _no tenía un picaporte._

Inmediatamente intento de alguna forma abrir la puerta, pero era imposible. Solo se abría desde afuera.

Neal suspiro.

-¿tienes tu celular?

-lo deje en el auto.

-genial-murmuro Neal con amargura. Pero por un lado era bueno, quizá aun tenia esperanza de escapar.

-¿Dónde esta el Rafael?

-no tengo la menor idea-dijo Neal, sin un atisbo de falsedad.

-tenemos mucho tiempo hasta que tu amiguito o alguien nos encuentre, puedo esperar- apunto Sara resueltamente.

Neal suspiro.-sé que si-hizo una pausa y luego sonrió- sabes, esto me recuerda a esa vez que nos quedamos atrapados en aquel armario, a oscuras, cuando aun estábamos juntos…si que supimos aprovechar esa oportunidad en el reducido espacio…

-ni si quiera lo intentes, Caffrey.-dijo Sara secamente, pero no pudo evitar que los recuerdos, que tan profundamente había hundido, afloraran. La habían pasado muy bien juntos, pero ella no dejaba de decirse que no había sido real.

Neal se encogió de hombros sonriendo inocentemente.-solo decía.

Paso un rato en lo que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, luego él hablo.

-esta la cerradura, a pesar de que falte el picaporte. Si me sueltas, podría intentar abrirla.

Sara soltó una carcajada, aunque sin mucho humor.-sigue soñando.

-como quieras…

Pasaron más tiempo en silencio. Sara miraba constantemente la puerta y los alrededores, como en busca de una salida. Parecía más desesperada que Neal por salir de allí, lo cual resultaba irónico siendo él quien debería querer irse inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, Neal miraba las esposas, podría librarse de ellas, pero necesitaría una distracción para que Sara no lo detuviera. Su mente empezó a maquinar un plan de escape, solo necesitaba distraerla, y debería aprovecharse de su punto débil: ella aun no parecía haber superado del todo su ruptura, pero…el plan solo funcionaria si el si lo había superado ¿era así?


	6. Chapter 6

Neal tomó aire. No le gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de Sara, pero pensó en Kate, y en que tenía que estar libre para salvarla; y con esas fuerzas renovadas se dispuso a poner en marcha su plan.

-Sar..-dijo Neal, y a Sara le sorprendió que la llamara por el apodo que usaban cuando estaban juntos. Se volteo a verlo, y sus ojos azules parecían brillar como nunca lo habían echo. Neal se levanto del tubo donde estaba sentado, acercándose a ella todo lo que le permitían las esposas- se que crees que lo que vivimos hace años fue todo parte de una mentira para que no sospecharas que yo robe (supuesta mente) el Rafael. Pero todo fue real. Completamente. Jamas te hubiera manipulado así para conseguir lo que quiero…

-¿y piensas que voy a creerte?- Sara intento sonar indiferente, pero por dentro tenia ganas de llorar.¡ después de tanto tiempo y seguía mintiéndole! Pero claro, eso era todo lo que haría siempre, era un estafador, mentía para ganarse la vida.

-no espero que me creas, pero necesitaba decírtelo. Que lo supieras.-se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, solo mirándola a los ojos. Asegurándole que no mentía lo que tuvimos…fue diferente a cualquier experiencia que haya vivido.

Sara no supo que hacer, mas que mirarlo. Sentía un repentino impulso a acercarse a el, unirse, como lo habían hecho tantas veces.

Entonces, sin que pudiera advertirlo, la beso…y ella no lo detuvo. Al principio Sara no reacciono, muda por la sorpresa, pero luego se dejo llevar. No tenia la mente clara, llevaba mucho tiempo allí encerrada, sin comida ni agua, tan cerca de al fin atraparlo y sin poder terminar de cumplir su objetivo; no podía pensar bien. Podría echarle la culpa a todas esas cosas, pero en el fondo, lo deseaba. Lo había deseado desde el día que rompieron, y ahora, después de tanto enterrar el pasado, todo salio al aire.

Empezó suavemente,probando, pero se fue volviendo mas pasional ante la respuesta de ambos. Era casi una competencia, de quien lo hacia mejor. Neal coloco una mano en su espalda, descendiendo hasta si cintura con una caricia. Sara rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

Fue como si una espesa nube los cubriera, haciendo que olvidaran todo lo demás. Solo eran dos cuerpos juntos, compartiendo sensaciones..o eso le pareció a Sara. Sintió que Neal, con la otra mano, tomaba su muñeca suavemente. Tardo en darse cuenta, de que no podría haberle tomado la mano estando esposado. Pero cuando lo noto, era demasiado tarde. Abrió los ojos, separándose de el, y comprobó sus sospechas.

Neal tenia una mirada ligeramente desanimada, del lado de la habitación mas cercano a la puerta, y ella…estaba esposada, como solo segundos antes lo había estado el. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, y esos pedazos se le clavaban. La había usado, y ella se había dejado. ¡como pudo ser tan idiota!

Pero pronto el dolor hizo paso a la ira, mezclando ambos sentimientos, reflejándose en su expresión.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto, aunque realmente no importaba.

Neal mostró las llaves de las esposas, que había tomado del bolsillo de Sara.

-lo siento, pero era necesario-murmuro.

Sacó un pequeño alambre de su bolsillo, y se agachó frente al picaporte, dispuesto a abrirla.

Sara no grito, ni dijo nada. solo se sentó en el tubo, con la mirada perdida. Quería sentirse furiosa, pero la tristeza la debilitaba y no se lo permitía. Definitivamente, no había nada entre ellos. Las cosas se habían terminado para siempre. No se iba a permitir amar a ese hombre, que no la quería, solo jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Neal se concentro en el picaporte, intentando ignorar la pena que lo embargaba. No estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho…pero algo mas le preocupaba. No había sido un beso cualquiera, el había sentido algo. La chispa que había cuando aun estaban juntos seguía allí, apagándose, pero allí. Y ahora Sara estaba muy mal, por su culpa. Pero era por Kate, no paraba de repetirse. Tenia que encontrarla, y eso era lo mas importante.

Finalmente escucho un pequeño _click _y la puerta se abrió. Suspiró, se levantó y volteó para ver a Sara.

-dejare la puerta abierta, no tardaran en venir a buscarte-dijo Neal con un tono serio, casi inexpresivo.

Sara no contesto, solo se quedo mirando el vacío. Neal se marcho, intentando concentrarse, pero el recuerdo de sus labios rojos seguía presente.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Neal llegó al apartamento de Moz se alegró de que él estuviera allí: necesitaba una distracción para olvidar a Sara, y lo que había pasado.

Pensó con cierto pesar que el FBI estaba pisándole los talones; ya habían encontrado su apartamento, y el tiempo se le agotaba.

-Irnos. Eso es lo que necesitas, Neal. Entraron a tu departamento, Sara estuvo a unos segundos de alcanzarte, ¿qué más quieres?-seguía insistiéndole Mozzie, pero él se negaba a escuchar.

-Aun no. Necesito asegurarme de que ella no se encuentra aquí.

Moz suspiró, pero por ahora tenia que decirle algo mas.

-Alguien se ofreció a comprar San Jorge y el Dragón. Es confiable, y tendremos el dinero suficiente para salir del país cuando estés preparado.

-Perfecto-Neal sonrió, no le venían nada mal las buenas noticias.- ¿Cuándo es?

El día era despejado, con un radiante sol iluminando el muelle. El mar reflejaba el cielo como un ondulado retrato, y las aguas eran calmas.

Pero los azules ojos de Neal, a pesar de reflejar el mar que miraba, no imitaban la calma del agua. Se sentía expuesto, después de todo, faltaría una persona que lo reconociera para que lo atraparan, y con el Rafael en su estuche a la espalda, le costaría una buena cadena perpetua.

Entonces vio la delgada figura acercándose. Tenía un sobretodo negro, que se ceñía más en la cintura, un fedora, y sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos anteojos de sol. La boca estaba levemente curvada en una media sonrisa, que incluso parecía divertida.

Se acercó a Neal con decisión, y solo cuando estuvo a unos pocos pasos, y se quitó los anteojos, Neal pudo reconocerla, no sin cierto sobresalto.

-Alex Hunter, la verdad no lo esperaba-Neal esbozó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, con los ojos brillando. Siempre lo ponía de buen humor ver a Alex.

-Hola, Neal. Así que de nuevo tienes el San Jorge y el Dragón.-dijo señalando con un leve asentimiento al estuche donde guardaba la pintura.

-Así es... ¿y que haces por aquí? La última vez que hablamos te ibas a Italia.

Alex sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

-Así es, digamos que el museo Ca' Rezzonico tiene algunas piezas de arte menos, y yo algunas más.-hizo una pausa y luego agregó, aunque con un tono más serio, borrando la sonrisa- vine aquí por lo de Kate.

La sonrisa de Neal también desapareció, y su rostro se ensombreció.

-Así que te enteraste.

-Sí-murmuró Alex con un asentimiento, y luego con voz más alta- Se donde esta.

A Neal la sangre se le helo, como si simplemente hubiera dejado de circular. ¿Era posible que tuviera la localización? ¿Que pudiera encontrarla? Intentó no alegrarse, no tener falsas esperanzas. Pero la idea de encontrarla era demasiado tentadora, y se rindió ante ella.

-¿…Dónde?-fue todo lo que pudo decir, y lo dijo casi en un susurro.

-Es una larga historia-miró a su alrededor, y luego volvió a fijar la vista en Neal- Y va a ser mejor que te lo cuente en un lugar más resguardado.


	8. Chapter 8

La habitación era sencilla y de aspecto antiguo. No era exactamente el estilo de Alex, pero Neal entendió por qué la había elegido.

Miró a su alrededor: la detallada mesa de roble, con la humeante taza de café preparada para él, pero que no tenía ánimos de tomar. Frente a él, Alex, sentada en un sofá color canela, con las piernas cruzadas y bebiendo un sorbo de su propia bebida. Más allá, reposaba el Rafael, aun en su estuche. La tensión lo carcomió hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sabes de Kate?

Alex tomó aire.

-bueno, como dije, es una larga historia, que se desarrolló mientras tu descansabas en la cárcel.

A Neal le molestó un poco ese término, "descansabas", como si hubiera estado ahí por voluntad propia. Pero no dijo nada, y Alex continuó.

-existe una empresa llamada _Intercod. _Es algo complejo, pero básicamente se encarga de solucionarte problemas._ Cualquier_ tipo de problemas-aclaró, haciéndole entender que también involucraba cosas ilegales.- Pero claro, por un precio. Te dejan seguir con tu vida, pero luego de un tiempo te piden un favor. Puede ser cualquier cosa, y más de uno.

Hizo una pausa, llevándose el café a los labios.

-¿y que tiene que ver todo esto con Kate?-preguntó Neal, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Alex sonrió.

-Vaya, ¿será la cárcel lo que te hizo tan impaciente?-luego de unos momentos continuó.- se todo esto porque Intercod me hizo un favor hace tiempo. Y Kate también estaba involucrada, aunque no sé exactamente qué es lo que pidió. El problema fue que se negó a cumplir lo que pidieron a cambio. ¿Qué es lo que le pidieron? No lo sé. Tendrás que preguntárselo a ella.

-Y… ¿dices que sabes dónde está?-Neal tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la voz no se le quebrara.

Alex asintió lentamente.-tenía sospechas, pero lo confirmé. Hay una tienda, por Wall Street, que hace trueques. Pero es más que eso; en las habitaciones de abajo, están las "oficinas" de Intercod, por así decirlo. Si se negó a cumplir el favor, va a estar ahí.

-Entonces solo hay que entrar...-la voz de Neal iba cobrando entusiasmo mientras hablaba, y se levantó de la silla, con su mente maquinando rápidamente-

No es tan sencillo, Neal-le dijo Alex, sin tanta emoción- no sé quiénes está detrás de Intercod, pero no son nada fáciles de engañar, como para entrar en su despacho y llevarte a quien secuestraron.

-voy a sacarla de allí-le aseguro Neal, mirándola. Y la decisión que había en su voz, casi una ferocidad contenida detrás de los ojos azules, sorprendió a Alex.

Paredes blancas. Techo blanco. Piso blanco. Puerta blanca. Incluso el colchón y la almohada eran blancos. Sin ventana alguna. Kate hubiera dado todo en ese momento por ver algo más que el maldito blanco que llevaba rodeándola desde hace días.

Y curiosamente, no tenía miedo. No le asustaban esas personas de traje que la habían secuestrado. Probablemente por su actitud profesional. No eran simples dementes que harían algo como violarla, ellos se limitarían a matarla, con suerte, de forma indolora. No veía razón para que la torturaran, o le dieran una muerte lenta. Pero si, se había resignado a morir, ¿Qué otra solución habría? Incluso si aceptara cumplir lo que le habían encomendado, era demasiado tarde.

No tenía miedo, pero lo que la desesperaba era que no hicieran nada. Aparte de la bandeja que le pasaban rápidamente, con un pan, una botella de agua, y un guiso sin sabor, el resto del día era solo esperar allí sentada. No la habían matado aun, no la torturaban, ni le hablaban. Solo la dejaban allí, y Kate no comprendía la razón.

Pero siempre había sido un poco orgullosa, y no se arrepentía de su elección. Después de todo, lo que le habían pedido como favor, para pagar su deuda con Intercod era matar a alguien. Un agente del FBI para ser más precisos. Y Kate no era una asesina, jamás hubiera podido clavar el puñal, o apretar el gatillo, incluso de haberlo intentado.

Ahora pensaba que la matarían por eso. Como si intercambiaran la vida del agente por la de ella. O moría uno o el otro. ¿Será que la vida del agente del FBI valía más que la suya propia, como para que -de cierta forma- terminara muriendo por él?


End file.
